


Финальный выбор

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: The Politician's Husband
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Эйдан слишком многим пожертвовал ради возможности получить премьерское кресло.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Финальный выбор

— Ты дурак, — шепчет Брюс. 

Эйдан кивает, он сейчас со всем готов согласиться. С чем угодно. Лишь бы эти слова произносил Брюс.

— Ты дурак, — повторяет Брюс, и Эйдан утыкается головой ему в плечо. 

— Я тоже дурак, — невпопад заявляет вдруг Брюс. — Но мы не можем, понимаешь, не можем!

Он обнимает Эйдана, словно в противовес собственным словам. 

— Ничего не случится, — говорит Эйдан. — Это же не смертельно.

Брюс отталкивает его так же яростно, как еще секунду назад прижимал к себе.

— Не будь наивным, Эйдан. 

Эйдан сам встает с дивана, на котором они сидят. Мечется по комнате, потом, наконец успокаиваясь, останавливается у окна.

— Рано или поздно это тоже случится. Сейчас британцы намного толерантнее к тем, кто не такой, как они. Ты же знаешь. Ты знаешь все, что и я.

Брюс смеется.

— Депутат — представитель секс-меньшинств, я еще поверю. И то это будет долгий путь. Очень долгий. Но премьером ни одному из нас не стать. Никогда. А ты знаешь, ты прекрасно знаешь, чего я хочу. И знаю, что ты хочешь именно того же.

Эйдан молчит, вглядывается в темноту.

Он знает, чего хочет. Но сказать об этом вслух…

— Выбор очевиден, — подводит итоги Брюс. — Мы договорились. Мы все решили. И больше никогда не вернемся к этой теме. Завтра, — добавляет Брюс, — я познакомлю тебя с Фреей Гарднер.

***  
Эйдан хлопает дверцей, вываливаясь из машины Брюса на асфальт. Он был готов его покалечить. Он был готов на многое, потому что предательство, такое предательство нельзя простить. Брюс не поддержал его кандидатуру, и теперь все закончилось. Совсем закончилось.

Занимая место в машине рядом с женой, Эйдан не может не думать, что все, что он хотел на самом деле сказать Брюсу, прозвучало бы совсем иначе.

— Тебя. Я тогда хотел выбрать тебя, а не премьерское кресло, Брюс.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
